


药性恋

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 顺硕/不太健全/一点师生要素
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, 权顺荣 - Relationship, 李硕珉 - Relationship
Series: 十不当一 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Kudos: 8





	药性恋

**Author's Note:**

> 顺硕/不太健全/一点师生要素

*

医院真的不是一个什么具有隐私性的地方，李硕珉想，同时能够感受到背后来自治疗室外其他人炙热的目光。

毕竟权顺荣抱着他一路从医院大门口吼到急诊部，很难叫人不注意。

倒是把门关上啊。

李硕珉脑海里冒出这个想法的同时在心里埋怨权顺荣心大，自己男朋友的鸡巴就和门外嘈杂的急诊接待处一帘之隔，这家伙还好意思隔着帘子大声地问：“医生，我老婆的鸡巴没事吧，不会阳痿吧。”

天，李硕珉心里的白眼都翻到天上去了，还好脸上还盖着到医院来的时候披着的权顺荣的黑皮衣外套，别人看不到他的模样和脸上的表情，但是这可真够热的。

他李硕珉虽然对外总是干些不好歹的事，但也不是什么伤天害理的逆天之道——倒是通过网络诈骗勒索过学校里面几个对女学生动手动脚的中年教授。

可是没有想到人生第一次第一次进医院急诊还不到三十岁，上半身脸上蒙着权顺荣的皮衣，下半身鸡巴顶着统一配发的灰色毛毯，确实丢人。

带着李硕珉和权顺荣的导医让他在治疗室的床上躺下，帘儿一拉就走了，剩下李硕珉和权顺荣，一个在帘这边一个在帘那边等医生。

“老婆，”权顺荣焦急地看表，又把手机重新塞回裤子口袋里，“你感觉怎么样？老婆？”

“说了多少次不要在外面这么喊我！好多人都看着呢！”李硕珉感觉自己被捂住的脸上又多了一层汗，下半身不断传来的疼痛也同样让他在身体上觉得很不自在，“医生来了吗？”

权顺荣听完他的话抻着脖子看了两眼急诊人来人往的走廊：“不知道诶，这里人太多了。”随即视线捕捉到一个叫人在意的身影，“啊，好像有个小个子医生往这边来了。”

李硕珉心里咯噔一声，随即听到一个熟悉的声音随着拉开帘子的动作出现在他面前，准确地说，是隔着权顺荣的衣服传到他的耳朵里：“刚来的病人吗？疼了多久了？病历给我看下。”

完蛋了，李硕珉心里这样的想法还没有完全消散去，就听见医生翻开了病历第一页：“我看看……异常勃起是吧，你的名字是……李硕珉？”

“哥，”李硕珉终于舍得伸手把脸露出来，面上一副要笑不笑的奇怪表情，“好久不见。”

很不幸的事实：李知勋是李硕珉的亲哥。

但是两兄弟的确不怎么见面，原因是李知勋医大毕业之后就从家里搬出来一个人住了。家里两兄弟，他和李硕珉，一个医生一个辅导员，按理说都是做教师的父母应该会觉得很自豪，但是不巧的是两个兄弟都喜欢男人，甚至先后脚出柜了。

李知勋尽然不像李硕珉那样是个心宽的小孩，还可以住在家里忍受父母的唠叨和说教（其实主要是做大学教师真的没有什么工资），所以那之后他们兄弟的见面就渐渐少了。

他还在想上次和李知勋见面是什么时候，李知勋就径直掀开了盖在他下半身的毛毯，因为味道急促地皱起眉：“怎么一开始不来。”

李硕珉此刻就像被正方捉奸在床的小三，别说话了，一个屁都憋不出来，半晌过去才支支吾吾地：“开始太爽了，没感觉到。”

味道的确让李知勋感到不适，但是自己亲弟这情况在急诊也不是第一次见。他自然知道自己弟弟的身体状况，排除其他的小可能性的情况，上来就问：“吃药了么？吃了几种？”

李硕珉支支吾吾地数，吃了一种，前戏打的时候涂了一种。

不知道为什么李知勋的应对很熟练，似乎这样的病人已经见怪不怪，直接把李硕珉盖住大腿的毯子扔到一边，戴上手套之后轻戳勃成紫红色的茎身，看见李硕珉的脸上出现痛苦的表情。

“观察一下吧，一般来说可以随着时间消下去的……你们做了多久了？喂，小屁孩，问你呢。”李知勋抓了抓权顺荣的后颈，那人还心疼地看着李硕珉的身体在发呆。

权顺荣还在消化这个李知勋医生是李硕珉亲哥的事实——他的确听过李硕珉说过他的家庭，虽然描述不多，和其他人家比的确听起来有些摩登：“啊……啊！那个……做了两次，可能有将近两个小时……”

“嚯……”李知勋挑眉，这才正眼看了看权顺荣，“那按照道理说这会儿应该有进展了，等一等吧，如果还没有进展就去输液。”

三个人面面相觑，李知勋胸前的警报器也没有其他的call，他们就都在这里等着。

感觉有点不妙，李硕珉在治疗室的床上躺着，还在想要不要把其他状况告诉李知勋，让护士给自己找点东西垫一下的时候下体就传来一股熟悉的感觉。

“呃……”李知勋灵敏的鼻子很快捕捉到那股味道，眼睛一撇就看见精液混着润滑从李硕珉的屁股后面流出来。李硕珉脸红了，倒是权顺荣看着傻笑着挠脑袋，叫李硕珉在心里一阵子打骂，有什么好笑的。

气氛不止一点尴尬，李知勋把头歪了过去，还没有想好说什么，李硕珉在沉默中讲了一句：“呃……刚刚这里还没来得及说……哥，对不起。”

现在你是我的病人，没有什么对不起的。李知勋的显得很酷，然而下一秒随着一点细碎的呻吟，身体里的东西又出来一些，惹得李知勋的眉头皱得更深。

李硕珉支支吾吾的，下一句对不起还没来得及讲出口就看见李知勋不耐烦地把毛毯又盖回他身上：“滚滚滚，输液去吧。”

注意到李知勋的白大褂扣子已经完全解开，露出里面全黑色的高领针织衫，李硕珉猜测可能自己是李知勋最后一个病号，果不其然等到推自己去输液的高个子护士一来，就骂骂咧咧地走了。

“知勋哥今天是第三天了，急诊门诊连班倒，你们不要在意哈！”护士倒是很随和，笑眯眯地和他们解释，正准备推着李硕珉的病床出去输液的时候看见那令人尴尬的小帐篷。

“还是就在这里输吧，等我一会儿哦！”

**

李硕珉最不缺乏的就是自知之明，他和权顺荣从认识到现在，从来没有哪一件事是正常的。

权顺荣比他小整整六岁，生肖都数过去半轮儿了，总是让人觉得他们俩能谈起来恋爱是件很不可思议的事。

李硕珉在大学里做辅导员——其实一开始是想做老师的，但是他毕业那年运气不好，他们系招聘老师的标准变成了留学起步，直接把李硕珉的梦想打入沟底。

但是条条大路通罗马，只是想留在学校里的李硕珉靠着大学四年优秀的学生工作经历成功留校做了辅导员。

按理说到了权顺荣这一年，已经是李硕珉带过的第二届学生，已经不该有什么特别难解决问题，可偏偏他带这一届的第一天就有学生说自己被助学贷款诈骗。

这可不是什么小事，学校早就开始提醒他们这群辅导员要注意学生们之间到处流传的新型诈骗，他可没有想到他们学院这第一枪，开到他们家里了。

权顺荣也无辜得很，他只是为了领学校门口健身房的优惠券，又被说有兼职可以返利，转发几个短信就可以赚钱。还美滋滋以为自己捡了个大便宜，等到被叫去李硕珉的办公室，才知道自己不但被骗了，还被骗的不轻。

因为权顺荣某些方面上也算个受害者，考虑到这方面的情况学校也没有给他更严重的处分，就安排在李硕珉手底下，每周两次进行思想教育。

说实话一开始权顺荣真的没有把李硕珉这小辅导员放到心上，他们年纪第一次开会的时候李硕珉迟到了五分钟，被底下积极的学生逗得抬不起头。

权顺荣也是这些调皮的学生之一，他那天和室友一起为了看清新辅导员的样子坐在第一排，李硕珉给他的样子感觉比自己还要小几岁，要不是穿着成熟的针织衫，他甚至以为是高中生。

思想教育去了几次，权顺荣才觉得李硕珉这个人不简单，不但发现这个辅导员没有自己想象中的那么好对付，甚至有些时候让自己有些应付不来。

但是叛逆如权顺荣，不得不说李硕珉是他喜欢的类型，他虽然一副天不怕地不怕的样子，其实心里喜欢死了被控制的感觉——怎么说，大部分时间里李硕珉对他都是祥和的，温暖的笑容客气的语调：“顺荣同学，今天的这份材料你一定要好好看一下哦。”但是精髓就在于捕捉对方脸上不耐烦的瞬间：“权顺荣，手机收起来，怎么今天听强电的老师说你又在课上玩手机？眼睛不要了还是平时分不要了。”

该死，这个男人什么时候能意识到自己的双面魅力，还是说专门在利用这份魅力在勾引自己啊！

权顺荣感觉自己像只风筝被李硕珉拽在手里来回扯动，自己不但不觉得难受，甚至乐在其中。

比如他决定告白前的这一刻，就在李硕珉走进房间前的一秒，他在李硕珉的电脑里看见了对方电信诈骗的证据：全都是和学校里几个声名显赫的教授的聊天记录。

“李硕珉你！”权顺荣刚看了个大概李硕珉就推开办公室的门走了进来，大致扫了一下就知道发生了什么，还没等权顺荣说出话来就捂着他的嘴巴将对方堵在了墙上。

“看到了什么，说！”李硕珉脸上的表情变得没有什么温度，手用力地拽着权顺荣的领口。

就是这种样子啊！权顺荣兴奋的腿软，要不是害怕自己下一秒就被李硕珉掐死，恨不得脱了裤子就把对方摁在办公桌上干个昏天黑地了。

当然，后来确实这么做了。

李硕珉先给他解释了自己这么做得原因，虽然的确不是什么好事，但是姑且让自己的理由听起来像那么个理由。之后权顺荣又坦白了自己对李硕珉的想法，可以说是完全坦白，那些可以说出口和不可以说出口的全都一股脑叫李硕珉知道了。

结果就是两个人不明不白地上床了，甚至不能说是上床，因为教师办公室并没有。

权顺荣笑着把他压在办公桌上，一边要李硕珉凶他一边用言语恐吓他：“真的是垃圾教师，”中间夹杂着成文不成文的脏话，“狗崽子，在学生面前的样子都是装出来的吗？妈的，真的很可笑……”

其实并不能对他造成什么伤害，但是在做爱中却会让人很兴奋，因为权顺荣骂人的同时非常用力地拽着他的乳头，似乎在倾泻自己之前产生莫名幻想的不满。

“为什么要骗人？为什么要戴一副面具，嗯？”权顺荣把李硕珉的嘴角咬得很红，年轻人故意要用自己肺活量好的优势把年长的老师吻到脸红，然后喘着粗气，伸出手叫两个人都硬挺的分身隔着裤子对在一起。

李硕珉毫不示弱地拿自己的东西去顶权顺荣的：“顺荣同学……难道不也一样吗？我们是一路人啊，这种时候不应该理解对方才是吗？”

权顺荣俯在李硕珉的胸前，突然大笑起来，笑得有些喘不过气来：“没错，老师说得的确没错。”

两个人的裤子都脱下来，他用沾满了润滑的手指对着李硕珉屁股的时候，还在想自己果然是被骗了。

李硕珉刚才笑着用腿勾住他的腰，在抽屉里扒拉出两袋便携式润滑剂的时候他就应该意识到的，自己这不明显被钓了。

“进来了，”李硕珉背对着他趴在办公桌上，因为不太方便转头只好后退了用脚后跟踩权顺荣，“别磨蹭，快一点，等会还要打卡下班。”

“哦……哦！”权顺荣很听话，用手指沾满了液体就开始捅李硕珉的屁股，反馈也很直观，“这里面，好热。”

说完手指头就在李硕珉身体里没有章法地随便戳弄起来，惹得对方皱着眉头抱怨：“权顺荣，你是处男吗？”

李硕珉的语气听起来有些居高临下，叫权顺荣觉得兴奋无比——他的确承认这样有些变态了，但是却无法抑制自己的想法：“对哦，和老师做爱是第一次，所以……”他阴差阳错找到了李硕珉的敏感点，因为戳弄到那里的时候看见李硕珉好看的眉毛皱起来，“所以老师这里也多教教我吧。”

话音刚落权顺荣感觉自己的手指头还湿乎乎的，就被李硕珉握着抽出来，彼时还是一根手指，李硕珉直接并着他的三根手指直接大开着双腿插进去。可能是有点痛所以他的眉头皱起来了一点，但是说话的声音却很兴奋，压抑住高涨的性欲。

“那就进来吧，”他说，这次拉着权顺荣的手直接顶到刚才他触碰过的那里，挨着前列腺的地方稍微硬的一小块，权顺荣的手看起来有点像小孩子，手指头稍微有点粗，肤色也白白嫩嫩的，动作也有点笨拙，在李硕珉身体里弯曲的同时会通过意想不到的方式刺激到他。

“嗯……”权顺荣动了两次，把手指头上沾着的润滑全都涂到了李硕珉身体里的内壁，对方配合着他的动作扭着腰和屁股，他哑声骂着粗口，又伸长了手把桌子上的润滑剂捏进手里，这次挤了更多，先仔细在对方的穴口处完全涂抹开了，才不急不缓地往里送。

他很聪明，学东西很快，就是懒，李硕珉迷迷糊糊想到其他科目教师对他的评价，屁股被插得很舒服，很快就完全适应，还没等自己开口，就听见权顺荣倒吸着气呻吟，在自己的阴茎上涂满了润滑在入口处戳弄。

李硕珉直接告诉他自己昨天晚上有用玩具，直接插进来应该也不会很痛，小孩子就恶意又高兴地问老师自慰会不会想到我。

这问题也太白痴了，哪有人自慰还来得及想这些，但是多少还是要配合气氛，把权顺荣的龟头完全吃进屁股里面去的时候时候说：“那还是要你通进来我才能知道怎么才能想到你啊。”

权顺荣红着脸，连带着眼底也有血色，他面前的李硕珉又是一个截然不同的他，让以为自己已经接触到真实的权顺荣开始怀疑自己的想法。就着李硕珉趴在桌子上的动作揉捏汗水和润滑混在一起所以闪闪发光的屁股，还有些液体顺着流到大腿根。

“好色，”权顺荣缓缓地插到底，控制阴茎的话不太好找到刚才记住的敏感点了，只好在李硕珉适应的情况下柔缓地抽动，“是色情教师呢。”

说出来之后两个人都在笑，李硕珉主动撅着屁股配合权顺荣的动作，渐渐频率大了起来，他咬住下嘴唇，听着因为交合产生的水声，眉头因为情欲渐渐地变深了。

小孩子的动作虽然没有章法但是很卖力，每一下都很大力地刺激着湿热的内壁，李硕珉紧缩着身体配合他，听见权顺荣倒吸气的时候内心有股满足感。

“硕珉……李硕珉，”权顺荣沉浸在情欲中，直接喊了对方的名字，尾音带着颤抖，被对方捕捉到之后叫李硕珉伸长了胳膊背过去捏住他的屁股，用力很大，惹得权顺荣的动作更加剧烈。

“好紧，老师真的自己玩了吗？这里好紧……”权顺荣终于等到李硕珉变得适应，可以自如地吞吐他的分身，这才俯下身完全紧贴着对方的后背，张口在李硕珉背上留下几个紫红色的吻痕，手也得以机会可以伸到前面去抚慰李硕珉的分身，已经涨成紫红色，指腹抵在冠状沟上的同时李硕珉挺腰在他换成圈的手掌心中主动配合着。

“呃嗯……就是那里，继续操，用力……”李硕珉为了更加配合对方的动作，两只手用力地扒在桌板上，两个人的动作使得桌子被摇晃出吱吱呀呀的响声，“顺荣啊……好爽……要死了……要死，妈的。”

权顺荣这是第一次做爱，虽然之前各种各样的小电影，学习资料也看了不少，但是实际操作给人的感觉还是不一样，很快就有了想要射精的欲望：“硕珉，我……呃，我要射了。”

李硕珉更加用力夹紧了屁股，先松弛了身体，为了让权顺荣不那么难堪，先一步射在对方手里，权顺荣就手捏着一把黏糊糊湿漉漉的液体，还紧握着对方的东西，被迫将李硕珉的高潮延长。

“射进来吧，”李硕珉说，垂下眼睛，睫毛颤抖得像昆虫翅膀，“我会含好的。”

权顺荣穿着粗气从李硕珉身体里退出来，看见李硕珉真的把所有精液都夹在屁股里，有些抱歉地在那人的背后蹲下，看见李硕珉下半身自己留下的红肿印记，回过神来有些抱歉地轻抚着李硕珉靠在桌上但还是颤抖的双腿。从小腿一路轻柔地向上：“还是弄出来吧，不然，肚子会不会痛。”

李硕珉没了力气，这下听话地放松，精液从屁股里流出来顺着大腿往下流，权顺荣第一反应是用手在对方腿上涂开，等到第二下才反应过来要扯纸巾去擦。

手忙脚乱了一会儿他又硬了。

李硕珉因为背对着他所以看不到权顺荣的表情，只是昏沉地保持着俯趴在桌子上的姿势，感觉身后的感受轻松了不少之后刚想喘一口气，没想到权顺荣又不好意思地拥上来环住他。

“老师，”这会儿嘴上又像抹了蜜，“又硬了，可以再做一次吗？”

他长长地出了一口气，揉了揉酸痛的腰想年轻人就是会折腾：“回教师公寓吧，在这里太折腾了。”

***

折腾这个话题几乎常年充斥在李硕珉和权顺荣中间，他们之间出现的代沟总是让人觉得十分消耗精力。

权顺荣虽然死皮赖脸地纠缠着李硕珉，开始隔三差五地约他出去，时不时出现在教师公寓的门口（路痴如他居然神奇地只去过一次就记住了），吃完晚饭后两个人纠缠在家里做爱。

权顺荣有些焦急地把李硕珉顶在门后，同时对方有些粗暴地顶着他，他们之间的身体的沟通总是很直白和粗暴。

李硕珉扯咬住权顺荣厚实的下唇，直接干脆地说：“别扩张了，直接插我。”

这样的关系就这样模糊着到了权顺荣毕业，他干脆直接从学生宿舍搬去了李硕珉的出租屋，为了方便李硕珉也从学校搬了出来。

一边和李硕珉同居一边招工作，在那天收到同班同学的订婚请柬之前权顺荣一直没有意识到要给这段感情是否需要一个确切的结果。

他这才猛地意识到自己和李硕珉之间总是糊糊涂涂地用一些模糊的词语对于两个人之间的关系进行描述，不仅李硕珉，连他自己也不自觉地这样。

两个人会见彼此的朋友，李硕珉会亲切地摸着他的头，只说这是自己家的小朋友，而权顺荣就只说李硕珉是他的哥哥。

暧昧无比的称呼，叫人回想起来就有些微妙的尴尬。

仔细想想，李硕珉甚至没有怎么给他讲过和他有关的事，他对李硕珉的了解都不完全清晰。

但好在权顺荣是一个擅长得过且过的人，有些事情叫他想一想就很容易被抛诸脑后，他连危机感的察觉都是断断续续的，毕竟他总是全身心地投入和李硕珉相处的每一分一秒，很少考虑未来的事。

他们在肉体关系上的一团糟更能体现出这一点，李硕珉跟朋友们开玩笑说自己和权顺荣是药性恋，意思就两个人明明身体都没什么问题（甚至权顺荣身体远高于一般男性平均值）却总要在做爱的时候来点药。

记忆里特别印象深刻的做爱时候总是加了点奇怪的料，最开始是从李硕珉床头柜里的一颗蓝色药片开始的。

“毕竟我是一个工作辛劳的20代后半男性，”李硕珉是这么说的，“这种东西出现在我家里正常无比。”

的确正常，但是那个东西跑到权顺荣嘴巴里的时候就不正常了。

李硕珉这辈子都没办法忘记权顺荣吃了药的那天个晚上，他不止一次想到自己会不会真的就被权顺荣操死在床上，第二天本地报纸的头条就是：

本地辅导员因性生活突发死亡猝于家中。

看来这么想果然有点作用，李硕珉虽然没有真的爽到死 ，但是的确爽到死。

后来他和权顺荣总是时不时吃药，试的东西也渐渐从口服变成各种各样，随着越吃越多两个人都有些尴尬地发现身体的耐药性增强。

不过也有解决办法，就在安全前提下加大药量。

一次用两种药这件事是两个人偶然一次都吃了药所以撞上的时候发现的，效果倒还不错，后来就常这么干。

怕也倒是怕的，李硕珉一直有些抗拒权顺荣说一次用两种的提议，但是贪婪是人类最宝贵的财富，所以这天权顺荣一脸神秘地从裤子口袋里左一个小药片右一瓶按摩油掏出来的时候，李硕珉点了点头。

他其实也多少有些害怕，千篇一律的俗套理由，莫非不是害怕权顺荣太年轻，迟早有一天对自己失去兴趣。

药性恋虽然是这么说了，但也只是给自己一个安慰，李硕珉打心底里害怕权顺荣会突然失去兴趣，他也经历过太多突然消失的东西和情感了。李硕珉甚至很熟练，不管是一段情感的消失还是一个人的消失，他已经脱敏了，至少本人是这么声称的。

并且坚决不认为自己和权顺荣之间的相处不但显得没有什么道理，还一直在无底线地纵容两个人之间同时的任性。

权顺荣明显在这段关系里显露出更多想要建立亲密关系的直白欲望，李硕珉一直在躲，很不幸，这个措施对权顺荣很有效。

或许一直和权顺荣保持这样的关系也不失为一个可靠的办法，但是李硕珉最近开始有了多余的想法，渐渐开始考虑到如果真的有一天要面临权顺荣的依赖、或离开，自己要怎么办才好呢。

然而这个问题还没来得及叫李硕珉忧郁太久，因为很快他就面临了更加困难的问题。

这鸡巴怎么消不下去。

“顺荣……”李硕珉皱着眉头轻推开权顺荣在他胯下舔弄的头，“别舔了，有点痛。”

权顺荣一脸疑惑地抬起头来，抹了一把下巴上的口水，混合着润滑液和李硕珉唯一一次射精的液体：“啊？不会真的出问题了吧……”

李硕珉本来还想说没有问题，但是下半身的确传来炽热灼烧的疼痛感受：“不会吧……”他半支起身子，用略带惊慌的眼神盯着权顺荣：“真的玩脱了？”

权顺荣小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰李硕珉伞状的顶端，吃了药又涂了一点油，连坐两次爽到发痛的李硕珉这才回过神来吃痛地皱起眉头，整张脸都缩起来：“别，别碰了！好痛……”

****

李知勋差权顺荣去叫护士的时候问躺在病床上的李硕珉：“这就套牢了？”

李硕珉捂着脸不敢看自己的哥哥：“别说了，早就套牢了，好几年了，一直没给家里讲，不然也不至于搞到医院里面来。”

“是，”李知勋的评价很冷静，“这动静儿可真够大的。”

李硕珉不说话，只是用手挡住脸，过了好一会儿对着李知勋：“哥，这样很怪吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，和一个人保持这样……这样不太正常的长期关系，什么的。”

李知勋低头看着手机，不知道在回复什么消息，手指在屏幕上敲得啪啪响：“你倒是也知道不太正常。”

“呃……”尴尬得叫李硕珉不知道要不要继续捂脸。

但是……

李知勋说着停下了手上的动作，就算不知道对方能不能捕捉到自己的动作也笑眯眯地盯着李硕珉：“硕珉你……”

“因为这个小子，变得脆弱了呢。”

“你可没这个资格说我，那要说这样，你比我走在前面呢。”

“你瞧，既然你承认自己有了软肋，干嘛还要问我要怎么看待这段你自己声称不正常的长期关系呢。”

沉默又一次在兄弟之间的默契中蔓延开来。

“我觉得没有什么不正常的，你觉得好就好。”

“啊，我觉得权顺荣这毛头小子怎么样吗……那要说来，不赖。”

“啧……”

“操，以后再也不吃药了。”从医院折腾到家已经是凌晨，李硕珉看了看天儿，感觉过一会儿天都要亮了，这才想起来时候诸葛亮，“人丢成这个样子，以前的折腾全都不叫折腾了。”

他对着走在自己身后进家的权顺荣，不知道在想些什么所以低着头，他猜到对方是不是有些失落，于是问他要不要做爱。

“不是说不可以做吗？”权顺荣很积极地背住了医嘱。

李硕珉被逗笑了，凑过去用自己的额头抵住对方的后脑勺，就从后面那么软软地倒在权顺荣身上抱他，两条胳膊像蛇一样从胳膊一路缠着他的胸膛往下。手指头灵巧地解开皮带和牛仔裤的拉链，有些冰凉的手握住权顺荣还软塌塌的分身，一握上去就有点硬挺的趋势。

“我可以帮你嘛。”咬住又软又热的耳垂，李硕珉在权顺荣耳边吹气。

“那就……”

“去床上？”

权顺荣趴在李硕珉面前，跪在床上把自己的下半身展现在李硕珉眼中，在李硕珉找润滑的时候突然想起来似的说：“硕珉，你说你哥哥会觉得我怎么样？第一次见面就是做爱的时候把他弟搞进医院，会不会觉得我很不靠谱。”

“你把我哥想成什么人了，”李硕珉的语气和思考都很冷静，“他说不定还会觉得你挺勇的。”

说完他用手抚上权顺荣的性器，医嘱建议近两天不要进行性生活，他只能帮对方用手打，虎口才对上权顺荣的冠状沟就感觉对方的要颤抖着塌下来：“嗯，好舒服……那硕珉啊，都，都见了你哥哥了，我们是不是……嗯……”

李硕珉把手猛地收紧了：“话说我才想起来我比你大这么多岁，最近你不喜欢说敬语了哦。”权顺荣撒娇着求饶的时候喊了两句哥哥，然后再问他，很执着地：“硕珉哥，这是我获得了认同的意思吗？”

“唉……”李硕珉长长地叹了一口气，“又在说胡话了，我看你吃了药也没整清楚吃到哪里了，吃到脑子里了么？”

李硕珉的声音柔柔的，凑在权顺荣的耳边，吐息将耳廓上的绒毛染得很温暖：“不是早就认同你了吗，都让你住进来了。”

权顺荣愣了愣，然后傻乎乎地笑了：“啊……啊！原来是这样。”

那板李硕珉最后一次买回来两个人一人吃了一粒还剩大半板儿的蓝色小药片，之后掉进了床底下，没有再被找出来。

END.


End file.
